narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naoki Nara
, , , , |clan=Nara Clan, |shippuden=Yes |media=Anime, Manga, Movie }} Naoki Nara (Nara Naoki, 奈良直樹) is a shinobi of Konohagakure's Nara clan. Due to his repetitive use of Fire Release: Fire Shadow Stage Technique in collaboration with other clan jutsu for creative attacks and distractions, he earned the moniker Kage Houken (Shadows Fire Fist). Background Naoki was born into the Nara clan to Yūdai and Megami. As he grew older, it quickly became apparent that Naoki mostly lacked the standard Nara laziness and was always reading scrolls or trying to learn as well as master new jutsu, something that inspired pride yet puzzled his parents. At the tender age of nine, Naoki graduated from the Academy, placed in a squad with fraternal twins, Daiki and Riku Harada under Chōukichi Nakamura. He was later informed by his on the same day that his mother and father were KIA; the older woman was surprised but saddened to note he didn't shed any tears. Later that week, Naoki met up with his teammates and Sensei at their training ground. Chōukichi's test to see if they were Genin-criteria was an improved game of "Tag", the rule simply being to catch him before noon with any method they preferred, but if they didn't manage this, he'd send them back to the Academy for rudimentary training. His declaration had the desired effect as the twins immediately went on the offensive, relying on each other and completely abandoning Naoki. With his keen intellect, the Nara deduced the fact that without all three of them working together and using their individual skills, they had no chance of catching their teacher, but the older boys refused to listen or cooperate with him which resulted in several hours of a fruitless chase; Chōukichi berated them all, claiming that teamwork was the foundation of a successful squad and without each other to depend and rely on, they either failed at best or died by enemy hands at worst. The twins loudly proclaimed that they understood that fact and tried to blame Naoki for not participating in the chase and "proving his worth", the youngest member of the squad rebuked their claims, mocking them for being too gung-ho and lacking the necessary attitude and training to be shinobi, a statement that nearly earned him a beating had not Chōukichi intervened, harshly reprimanding them but ultimately decided to give them another chance. Fifteen minutes afterward, the twins awkwardly apologized for abandoning him and asked for a chance to make amends, although dubious, Naoki agreed. Chōukichi sprung from his hiding place, having not really ever left at all, and congratulated them on showing the signs of being more than just brats, much to their chagrin, and told them that they'd passed. The details are a bit sketchy about how exactly Daiki and Riku were KIA on an even sketchier mission, but it served to be the breaking point for Chōukichi who later fell into depression and committed suicide while Naoki threw himself into mission after mission until Shikaku and the Sandaime stepped in and forced him to take a temporarily relieve from his duties a few weeks after he became chūnin. Although equal parts disquieted and incensed, Naoki took the time off to re-evaluate his goals and dreams, what he wanted out of life and when he came back on active duty, he appeared to have made a complete one-eighty personality change with kinder and sloth-like behavior. Personality Naoki is a difficult person to understand, whether in simple day-to-day, mundane interactions or while on the battlefield. During missions with others, he maintains a professional, if not impersonal, attitude, preferring not to become emotionally attached, if at all, possible. Despite this clinical and anti-social behavior, he will never endanger his comrades' lives needlessly or ask them to do anything he's unwilling to do himself first, this trait likely appeared after the death of his teammates and Sensei, he bears survivor's guilt that he's the only living member of his former squad, attempting to make amends for his mistakes by often shouldering the responsibility for anything that goes wrong despite logically understanding there was nothing he could do and it wasn't his fault. He has few real ties to the Nara clan beyond his aunt, uncle and cousin. He's different than the members of his family who are generally lazy and unmotivated despite being incredibly intelligent, preferring to work hard on whatever task he's given whether important or not, and he's considered a prodigy due to his mastery of clan techniques, striving to perfect his style in every way. After achieving the rank of chūnin, Naoki adopted the facade of kindness, acting more like his clansmen in a sloth-like manner. Appearance Naoki has neck length, slightly curly black hair, his bangs often getting into his hazel brown eyes, porcelain skin, and often dresses in black pants with a metal chain around the belt loop, three braided black wrist bands on each wrist, black ninja sandals, a button up shirt with the Nara clan design on the back, and a black Konoha flak jacket or his Chūnin vest in Part I of the series. In Part II of the series, his hair has gotten a bit longer and more unruly, mainly kept in a ponytail. He has gotten taller and filled out with a bit of muscle; while not on duty, he can be seen in a black trench coat, a silver cross draped around his neck, black pants with a heavy silver belt buckle, and a dark blue shirt. While on duty, Naoki wears black clothing and grey chest armor, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes, three ninja pouches on his back-waist and a signature spiral tattoo on his shoulder, a black cloak over his standard uniforms, he carries a sword, which is usually strapped to his back with a white tiger face mask. Abilities Naoki is an extremely skilled shinobi. This claim is proven true with the fact that despite being a year or two older than the , he achieved chūnin rank only a year after graduating from the Academy and even further when he joined ANBU; a remarkable feat. Taijutsu Naoki prefers mid and long range combat but can fight close range though it isn't his favorite fighting style. He is capable of getting in close, delivering punishing blows with astonishing force despite his, at first glance, disarming appearance. Well versed with the human body due to his training as a Hunter-nin, he is able to use senbon needles with deadly accuracy to stun his prey or trapping them with his wire strings before cutting them apart with his Chakra Blade or Fūma Shuriken. Hapkido He utilizes the style of Hapkido which is a form of self-defense that employs joint locks, techniques of other martial arts, as well as kicks, punches, and other striking attacks; it contains both long and close range fighting techniques, utilizing jumping kicks and percussive hand strikes at longer ranges and pressure point strikes, joint locks, or throws at closer fighting distances and emphasizes circular motion, non-resisting movements, as well as control of the opponent. Naoki prefers this style because it maintains a wide range of tactics which focus on escaping and regaining footing or finishing a downed opponent. Ninjutsu Nara Clan Techniques Naoki is highly proficient with the Nara's clan techniques though he primarily uses Fire Release: Fire Shadow Stage Technique. He was later seen using the Shadow Imitation Technique for mundane things like capturing Tora, Madame Shijimi's cat while on a D-rank mission or stopping a child from falling down some stairs. However, he does know how to utilize the Shadow–Neck Binding Technique, as seen in a flashback where he threatens to break an enemy nin's neck and does so without remorse. He is able to successfully use the Shadow Sewing Technique while having his hands in his pockets and the Shadow Gathering Technique in succession with Black Lily to bring his targets in close. Genjutsu Although Naoki uses Genjutsu less often, he has also shown some skill in the area. He is able to use low-level techniques, decipher high-level techniques and has advanced knowledge of their working and can dispel genjutsu. He is also able to simultaneously affect multiple opponents with his techniques and could revert the effects of genjutsu to the caster. Naoki has only been seen using two or three Genjutsu techniques, his favorite being the Demonic Illusion: Bloody Dream and Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique in rapid succession on an enemy with debilitating effects, leaving them vulnerable so that he can kill them easier. Hensōjutsu Naoki has shown supreme skill in the art of Shichi Hō De. He has at varying points in his career appeared as a samurai, merchant, performer and farmer. He's a well studied sociologist, observing people in other towns for long periods of time until he could blend into the crowd. Perhaps due to his eidetic memory, he can recall images, sounds or objects in memory with extreme precision which further enhances his stealth skills and allows him to not just mimic the personality and quirks of a target, but actually fool a person into believing that he is actually that person without the supplementary use of ninjutsu or genjutsu. Bukijutsu Naoki is a highly-skilled user in a large variety of weapons such as Fūma shuriken, wire strings, senbon, wakizashi and others. Due to his ANBU background, he is especially proficient in kenjutsu. His weapon-skills are also very adaptable; the Nara is able to shift between weapons with relatively fast speed and ease until he finds the one required for the situation. By using the Chakra Flow skill, he is able to amplify an ordinary katana and wakizashi into a blade of flames due to his natural Fire affinity, incinerating anything which it comes into direct contact with and spreading around the area like sentient wild fire, the flames only becoming bigger, wilder and more difficult to contain the more chakra is added to the technique. Stats Part I Introduction Arc Naoki was seen going into town for pocky and other snacks with an unnamed fellow Chūnin. He later teased his cousin about the fact that he was stuck with but a moment later commented that it was good that the wouldn't die out, perhaps hinting to the fact that he was not paired with a Yamanaka or Akimichi. Land of Waves Arc Chūnin Exam Arc During the final round of the Chūnin exams, Naoki shamelessly gave up a bit of his mission's salary to bet on the fact that Shikamaru would either lose the match or forfeit with the team's Sensei, . He wasn't disappointed nor surprised when his cousin did exactly as he betted, and earned quite a bit of money on that match, promising to split the funds in half with his younger cousin. Invasion of Konoha Arc Naoki was seen helping defend the Academy and it's students with , using the Fire Release: Fire Shadow Stage Technique as well as helping evacuate civilians. He later attended the Third's funeral after the failed invasion. Search for Tsunade Arc Sasuke Retrieval Arc Naoki confided to Shikamaru that he'd lost both his teammates at varying points in his shinobi career and his former Sensei committed suicide out of grief; he admitted that this is partially why he mellowed out, if he hadn't, he'd likely have driven himself insane with what-if's. He was later seen on the Nara clan grounds with an ANBU member. Pre-Shippūden Filler Arcs Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc Naoki didn't make an actual appearance. However, he was briefly mentioned by to have been the only one in his generation to be promoted into the ANBU division, something that visibly distressed . Sasuke and Sai Arc Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Itachi Pursuit Arc Invasion of Pain Arc Naoki and several ANBU were charged with protecting Lady Fifth. When Pain attacked and basically reduced Konoha to a crater, he was one of the lucky few who managed to avoid being killed and did not need to be revived. Konoha History Arc Five Kage Summit Arc Although not personally apart of the Konoha 11, Naoki was allowed to listen in about Sasuke's dealings with Akatsuki, but didn't comment as he felt it wasn't his place to do so. He initially disagreed that Naruto should be left dealing with Sasuke, however, Shikamaru talked him down and he said nothing else. Confining the Jinchūriki Arc Naoki attended a war council with his and cousin to discuss village preparations for the despite Shikaku believing both he, as well as Shikamaru, were both too young and inexperienced to be there. For once, Naoki showed a serious face and said that he would not back down or fail. Shinobi World War Arc When the war began, Naoki was placed in the . He received help from Ino, Shikamaru and Chōji when he and Darui were fighting Kinkaku, assisting Shikamaru in restraining him with his shadow so that Ino could use her Mind Body Switch Technique, leading to Kinkaku's capture within the Kohaku no Jōhei. After the Ten Tails escaped the hole it'd been trapped in and HQ was destroyed, Naoki felt an inexplicable sadness overcome him momentarily although he didn't receive word that his uncle was deceased until later; he shed only one tear. Movies Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow Naruto the Movie 3: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom Trivia *Naoki likes sweets such as pocky and chocolate *A reoccurring phrase he says throughout the series when questioned about the things he does is "Old enough to kill, old enough to steal, definitely old enough for cheap thrills!" Quotes Category:Lady Kirei Category:Male Category:Konohagakure Category:Nara Clan